


Truth or Dare

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Truth or Dare, a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the twins, and Henry have a few beers and play a game of truth or dare.  Craziness ensues.<br/>This is my first ever fic post.  Tell me if I should go on or just quit altogether.  Comments, and suggestions welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

It was another end to a rather busy day in London. You and the twins were convened at Henry's shop and were about to head out to the pub when the rain came falling down like nobody's business. None of you felt like braving the downpour, so you stayed in. Luckily for the three of you, Henry had a few crates of beer at hand.

"Some of the people I help pay me in kind," he said to Evie who had raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had crates of beer squirreled way. "It's disrespectful to refuse."

"I'll second that," Jacob said, as he took bottles from the crate and passed them around.

You had all settled into Henry's living quarters in the upper floor of the curio shop. A fire was blazing in the fireplace you all sat around. Evie and Henry occupied the couch. You were seated on an overstuffed armchair across from them. Jacob was seated on the floor by your feet, reclining on some floor pillows.

The beer was bitter and strong, and after a few bottles each of you were all nice and tipsy. There was a lull as another round was started, and for a moment boredom was settling in. Then Evie jumped.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Henry groaned, Jacob laughed. You had heard stories from the Rooks about this game of truth or dare of theirs. The twins, depending on the state of their sobriety, tended to get rowdy when they played. There was one time they dared each other to eat things like cockroaches or pieces of moldy bread they found on the pub floor (that dare took Jacob out for almost a week with an upset stomach). Another time, they dared each other to swim naked across the Thames, which Evie lost. She got back at her brother by daring him to kiss the bartender. That won him the game, and the title of dare bad-assery.

"Are you sure you want to go up against me, dear sister?"

She just smiled.

"Are you game then, dear?" Evie asked you.

What could possibly go wrong? 

"I'll play if Henry's playing." You said, not wanting to go up against them yourself.

Henry groaned. "No, I have to catalogue the books downstairs and-" He slurred as he started to get up from the couch.

"No you don't," Evie said with a smile. She grabbed him and sat him back down. She kept her arm around his so he would stay seated.

"Alright then," Jacob said. He finished up his beer and put the empty bottle in the middle of the coffee table and spun it.

Round and round it went and stopped at Evie. You and Henry let out a sigh of relief.

"Truth or dare?" her brother asked her, as he grabbed another beer from the crate.

"Dare."

Jacob thought for a moment, then with a devilish grin, said "I dare you to declare your love to Henry to the whole world in a manner unbefitting of a lady."

You found yourself laughing. Henry had turned as red as a turnip. Evie rolled her eyes.

"That's not really much of a challenge now is it?" She grabbed Henry by the collar and kissed him deeply.

"To the whole world, I said. We barely make up one percent of the population," Jacob said indicating all of you in the room.

"Hold on to your knickers," Evie said as she unsteadily got up. She made her way to the window, opened it and shouted into the rain.

"HEY YOU LOT! I LOVE HENRY GREEN! HE'S THE HANDSOMEST DEVIL IN ALL OF BLOODY LONDON!"

"How much do you love him?" Jacob called out to her, goading her on.

"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH I'D LET HIM FUCK ME TO KINGDOM COME!"

"Shut up, ya lousy drunk!" came a shout from outside.

You and Jacob were laughing your asses off. Henry was trying to bury himself in the couch. If it were possible, he would have had the couch swallow him whole.

Evie rejoined you at the living room, face flushed. It was her turn to give the bottle a spin. It stopped at Jacob.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on a skirt and do the can-can."

As it were, Henry had a skirt somewhere in the shop and he fetched it and handed it to Jacob. It was a frilly skirt with layers of tulle underneath. He put it on over his trousers and started to dance, when Evie stopped him.

"Remove your trousers, man! I said can-can. I demand a show!" She pounded the table with her fist like an angry drunken patron at a bar.

He hesitated, looking from Henry then to you. Henry stared giggling, you were clapping. You couldn't wait for him to start.

"Come on Jacob." Evie goaded. "If you swam naked across the Thames, you can do this!"

He took his trousers off and flung them at Evie's head. She caught them and flung them out the window. 

"Now dance," she said and started clapping while singing. You and Henry joined her. Jacob started to dance to the drunken giggly rendition of the can-can. He did the high kicks and waved his skirt around, giving us a view of his knickers. Again and again. And for the finale, he turned our back to us, bent forward and lifted his skirt with a flourish, showing off his backside.

You and Evie were crying with laughter. Henry's expression was something between shock and disgust.

Jacob spun the bottle before plopping down on the floor at your feet, skirt billowing around him.

"Did you like that, love?" he asked, looking up at you from the floor.

"Oh, Frye," you said, wiping tears away. "I will never see a tulle skirt the same way again."

"I should burn that," Henry said rather seriously, and you all went into hysterics.

The bottle had stopped spinning and it was pointing back at Evie.

"Truth or dare?" Jacob asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Henry a lap dance."

Henry was blushing again. "You can't be serious, Jacob."

Without further ado, Evie got up from the couch and straddled Henry. "Oh come now, Henry. I'll make it worth your while." 

She started gyrating on his lap. You and Jacob started hooting and making catcalls. It only added to Henry's discomfort.

"I'm feeling more like the one who's taken the dare here," he said, sinking into the couch the more Evie sank lower on his lap.

"Come on Henry. I was doing you a bloody favor," Jacob said

"I'm going to get back at you, Frye."

Jacob drank to that, and spun the bottle. Evie was still dancing above Henry. She had started grinding into his lap. Henry was making noises that made Jacob wrinkle his nose.

"Oi, Evie. Enough of that then. You and Henry can continue that later. We don't need to see how that ends. You two can keep that to yourselves." 

Henry looked so red he was like a glowing lump of coal. Evie sat back down and snuggled up to him.

You had to admit you were a bit jealous. You knew Henry way before the twins came to London. You had a deep feeling of admiration for the man. It was nice to see him find love with Evie. You just wish you had found someone like that too.

The bottle tittering to a stop brought you out of your reverie. It had stopped, pointing at you. Crap.

"Truth or dare?" Evie asked.

Well, what the hell, right? "Dare."

"Give Jacob a lap dance." It was Henry who suggested this one.

Jacob blanched. "Evie is supposed to pick the dare."

"Give my brother a lap dance," Evie said to him. She and Henry exchanged knowing glances, and they both looked at Jacob. There was something up with that look. If your brain weren't alcohol-addled at the moment you would have called it out. But you didn't.

You stood up from the armchair and bade Jacob sit. He was still in wearing the tulle skirt, and that eased your mind a bit. It made you giggly again thinking about him doing the can-can.

After he made himself comfortable, you held on to the back of the armchair as you straddled his lap, like Evie did to Henry earlier, and started moving your hips. It was Evie and Henry's turn to do the whistling and catcalls. You were laughing, thinking of how utterly ridiculous you must have looked. You went a little lower. The jeers got louder, encouraging you on.

Then you looked at Jacob and was utterly taken aback. His cheeks were flushed, maybe just because of the alcohol, but the look in his eyes was intense. He looked like he was trying really hard to hold back, to keep himself in check. His eyes met yours, his blush got deeper, and you knew you were doing that to him. 

Feeling bold, you lowered your gyrating hips. You heard him suck in his breath as you brushed against him. You did it again, and again. This time his hands shot up and grabbed your hips to steady them.

You tared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. For the longest time you had been denying your feelings for this man. He had always been the gregarious type, often with a pretty young thing on his arm, always a new one each time. You didn't think you fit his criteria for arm candy. And you had never been one for one night stands. 

Despite the heat pooling at the pit of your stomach,you knew you needed to stop before you lost control and started pining for this man. Fighting your inhibitions brought about by alcohol, you regained control of yourself and got off his lap.

Evie and Henry let out groans of disappointment as you plopped yourself down on the floor pillows. You spun the bottle.

"I hope you're next, Henry," you said to him darkly.

But the bottle stopped at Jacob.

Damn.

You didn't like Evie's grin when she looked from Jacob, then to you, then back at her brother.

"Truth."

"Boo!" This from Henry. 

"Okay," said Eive. "Truth then. Do you love her?"

"Wait- What?" You looked from one twin to the other. Was this a joke?

"She's suppose to ask me a question," said Jacob.

"Okay, fine. Ask him if he loves you," Evie said to you.

"I- this isn't funny, by the way," you shot Evie a venomous look, even though she got your curiosity going. Turning to Jacob, you asked, "Is it true?" 

Oh god, if it were true. Your heart was pounding and your tummy was doing flips.

He too shot his sister a murderous look. Then he looked at you briefly before finding something interesting on his skirt to look at and replied.

"Yes."

He looked at you sheepishly and smiled. You had never seen him do that. This was Jacob bloody Frye, Master Assassin, most feared man in London. He was a man who demanded respect. Yet here he was, blushing like a girl.

This was a Jacob you had never seen before.

"I had to beat him up to admit it, too." Evie said. She was smiling at the both of you.

You just about died.

Then Jacob sat up and reached for the bottle on the table. Without spinning it, he pointed it at you.

"Truth," you said.

"Boo!" Henry boomed again. He was plastered, the poor man.

"Shut up, Henry." Evie elbowed him.

"Do you love me too?" 

You were loving this new bashful Jacob Frye. You had a feeling this one was different from the gregarious man you knew as King of the Rooks. You lost all your inhibitions then, and all your doubts too.

"Yes," you replied. "Yes, I do."

"See, Jacob," Evie told him, "I was right." To you she said, "He's been dying to tell you for so long."

The look of joy was one you wanted to see on his gorgeous face forever.

He pulled you onto his lap. You sat across him, your legs dangling over one arm of the chair. It felt comfortable, it felt right, despite the tulle skirt.

He held you close and nuzzled your neck.

"Now that you know, don't ever leave," he whispered.

You smiled.

"I don't intend to."


End file.
